Flu-ouise/Trivia
Trivia *Table read date: October 9, 2015. *This is the second episode to be titled after Louise, the first being Season 5's "Late Afternoon in the Garden of Bob & Louise." *In a YouTube video uploaded on April 9, 2016 by Collector's Cafe, John Roberts appeared on a Collector Cartoonist segment where he showed off some of his collectibles, including his copy of the script for this episode from the table read.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7rbfJavnPLc *A preview of this episode was screened at the show's panel at the 2016 San Diego Comic-Con International. *This is the second episode where a character hallucinates that Kuchi Kopi is alive; the first was "Crawl Space." *Actress and comedian Amy Schumer guest-stars in this episode voicing a character credited as 'Young Lady' who talks to Clyde through the door of About a Toy toy store, She also guest-starred in the season premieres of The Simpsons and Family Guy that originally aired on the same date as this episode (September 25, 2016). Schumer's cameo doesn't appear on non-US iTunes versions of this episode with the shot of Clyde from the front only being shown while he tells the story without switching to the side shot just before Schumer appears. The next scene starts when he says "land of" which is where Schumer's cameo cuts in. *This is the longest singular episode of Bob's Burgers lasting about 22:02. The extended runtime was likely because of Amy Schumer's cameo probably being at the request of the network and the scene would've added 20 seconds to the duration. *Linda mentions having a cousin called Vanessa. Bob also mentions having a cousin called Vanessa in "Uncle Teddy." *The living room in Teddy's apartment appears for the second time, this time without the Halloween decorations seen in "Full Bars." *The medicine Linda tries to give to Louise is called Flu-Z, a play on the slang term "floozy" which means a female who has many casual sexual partners. *Some of Louise's toys which have been part of the background in her room since "Crawl Space" are named in this episode. They are based on creatures of Japanese folklore (Yōkai). They are Bakeneko (化け猫), Akkorokamui (アッコロカムイ), Dodomeki (百々目鬼), and Mizuchi (蛟) who doesn't appear to be directly based on any Yōkai but the name is used for a dragon or serpent-like water deity. *On the script cover, Louise's toys have been stylized to look like the Belchers but in the actual episode their appearances have not been altered in Louise's dream, they just have the voices, which are as follows; Bob is Bakeneko, Linda is Akkorokamui, Tina is Dodomeki and Gene is Mizuchi. *The Kuchi Kopi book Clyde reads to Bob and Teddy is titled "Kuchi Kopi's Long Journey Home." *The toy Amy Schumer's character asks for is a Tanuki Baby. A Tanuki is a Japanese raccoon dog that has been significant in Japanese folklore, like Louise's other toys. *Louise's fever state dream bears many similarities to The Wizard of Oz. *The company that makes the Kuchi Kopi nightlight as seen on the box is ノーラトイズ (Nōra Toizu) which translates into English as Nora's Toys, a reference to the writer of this episode Nora Smith. *A total of 2.60 million households watched this episode, up 0.09 million on the Season 6 premiere, Sliding Bobs.http://tvbythenumbers.zap2it.com/2016/09/27/sunday-final-ratings-sept-25-2016/ Before being adjusted downward discounting markets where the NFL game overran the figure was 2.98 million.http://tvbythenumbers.zap2it.com/2016/09/26/tv-ratings-sunday-sept-25-2016/ Goofs *The door handle on Louise's bedroom door is on the wrong side (left) during the two side shots of the rest of the family singing during "Not the Forgiving Type." It should appear on the right as Louise's door opens to the left. *When Clyde picks up the Kuchi Kopi book, it appears from out of nowhere. It is visible in the first shot inside the store in the place where Clyde picks it up from but is not there in any other shot. *When Bob and Teddy are driving back to the apartment beams of light pass through the car indicating that they are driving under the paths of streetlights but there are no streetlights along the street they're driving along. *The toy on the top right of Louise's shelf disappears after the first shot of it after she wakes up. References Category:Trivia